


Magic Cannot Heal All

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from tumblr - One of them dies whilst protecting the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Cannot Heal All

It’d been a while since Clint had gone on missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. and he had almost forgotten how quickly everything could go to hell if you weren’t quick or stealthy. There were fires and bullets flying all around the area in the forest. To be honest, Clint was just thankful that he didn’t have to worry about any civilians getting in the way as he and Loki attempted to take over the facility.

About half a year ago, he had started dating the trickster and only about three months since he’d told Fury and insisted that they went on missions together. Needless to say, Fury wasn’t too happy about trusting a past threat. However, both Thor and Hawkeye’s vouching for the demi-god seemed to satisfy the director enough to turn a blind eye to Loki’s presence in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s headquarters. Loki, in turn, begrudgingly kept his promise to be less himself and more agreeable.

He notched another arrow into the bow before letting it fly into his target mere nano-seconds later. _Well, glad to know I'm not getting rusty_. He thought to himself as he reached for another arrow. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man slowly aim a gun at Loki. Without even thinking, he deftly shot the arrow at the man's neck, killing him instantly.

"Careful, Loki!" He called out to his partner. Though the demi-god was meters away, and shouting and occasional gunfire filled the air, Loki nodded in acknowledgement to Clint's words. His hair was disheveled, probably from all the running and dodging that he had to do, but he didn't look injured. Good. Clint thought as his attention turned back to the facility. After this, Fury better give us a break. He didn't tell us it'd be this hard.

The area around Clint was cleared of enemies for the moment. Making sure to stay aware of any potential threats, the archer made his way quickly over towards his companion. He had to jump out of the way of other enemies before Loki would incapacitate them with sharp spears of ice.

"I thought you wouldn't need me to be watching out for you, Barton." The demi-god smirked though his cheeks were flushed from exerted effort. His breaths were shallow and quick and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"And I thought you wouldn't need me to save you from that man earlier." Clint replied as Loki turned to face the building once again. He chose to not respond to Hawkeye's taunt. It was probably for the best; the teasing and reassurances that they were both alive could wait until after they had finished their mission. "Just a few more and we should be able to finally get inside. There shouldn't be too many in there." He moved closer to Loki as he reached behind him to feel how many arrows remained. 15. _Hopefully that'll be enough to cover everyone left._

The Jotun nodded, his breathing finally beginning to slow down. "Ready whenever you are, little Hawk."

Clint rolled his eyes at the 'term of affection', if it could be called that.

"Right, let's go." He pulled out another arrow as they made their way closer to the building.

Unfortunately, nine more men rushed at them with guns from the building. Clint swore as a bullet grazed his leg. He was used to getting shot at, it came with being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but the pain was something that he always had some issues coping with for a few seconds. Loki spared him a glance for half a second before he was reassured that the archer would be fine. Then they both were back to firing towards their oppressors, inching forward slowly as they dodged the artillery coming at them. Clint jumped to the side as one shot at him again, cursing his bleeding calf as he slipped and fell. His bow came out of his hands, reducing him to the throwing knifes that were in his pockets.

There was no way that he would be able to hit the three remaining men before one shot him again, probably in the head.

 _Shit._ He swore mentally as he rolled over to where his bow now lay. _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ One of them had noticed that he was on the ground. The gun was already pointed at his head as Clint was reaching to get an arrow; he could see down the barrel of the gun, a sight he was too familiar with but was fortunate enoguh to escape each time.

 _I don't think I'll make it._ He thought as the man pulled the trigger and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and holding his breath.

And death never came. He opened his eyes a full two seconds after the bullet should have hit him and found himself faced with green, black, and gold. He looked up to find Loki facing him, covering him, protecting him. His face was paler than normal, his eyes screwed tight from the pain of the bullet ripping through his back and tearing through muscle and organ. He was breathing heavily, but Clint was just glad to see that he was breathing.

"Loki?" He asked, needing to be reassured that the other wasn't going into shock. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and fired arrow after arrow into the chests of the men that remained. "Loki, speak to me."

"I'm fine, Clint. D-don't worry." He stuttered. He may have been the god of lies but Clint was a spy, and his job was to find the lies. His stomach filled worry and he cursed himself for letting Loki get hurt. "Clint, don't be stupid. You would've died." Loki snapped harshly at him, reaching over to put an arm over Clint's shoulder. "Now help me up so we can finish our task."

Clint nodded, stilll blaming himself, but he didn't argue. They could save that for when _if_ they got home. He lifted Loki up, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. Loki staggered, his knees nearly collapsing. "You sure you're okay?"

"Heh. Perhaps I was wrong, Clint." Loki smiled weakly at him. His heart pounded. No, this couldn't be happening; Loki was a god, there was no way that this could be happening. He lowered himself to the ground with Loki, letting his lover lean onto him as he breathed shallowly. Clint tentatively reached around to touch the wound. Loki hissed and flinched.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see where it was." He pulled his hand away from it, choosing to gently curl it in Loki's hair. "It's a bad one."

Loki leaned his head against Clint's. "I don't believe I'll make it, love." Clint had never thought that Loki could die. He hadn't even had nightmares about Loki possibly dying before him. It was too surreal. "I am glad that I was able to protect you though." He moved closer to Clint, a faint smile on his face.

"I'm staying with you, Loki."

"You have a job to finish."

"Damn the job, you're more important." Clint said quickly. He could feel Loki growing colder in his grasp. His breaths weakened and he leaned even more on the archer.

"I always admired how loyal you are." Loki said slowly, as if he was pausing to think of how to form each word before he said it. "I am glad that you chose to forgive me, Clint." His eyes slipped shut as he pressed a gentle kiss to Clint's cheek. It was so weak; the power that those lips once contained was long gone.

"Shhh, just rest." Clint said softly, feeling the god slump against him more.

They sat in relative silence for almost seven minutes before Clint felt the last bit of Loki's energy slip out of him. "Loki?" He prompted, gently rubbing one hand up and down the Jotun's lower back, avoiding the wound. The trickster didn't respond, so Clint gently laid him onto the ground. The dead body continued to smile at him as he called Hill to report the death.

**Author's Note:**

> BS-ed title is BS-ed. I never know what to title anything.
> 
> Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
